pootlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Carrier Drone
"Carrier Drone" is the name given to the initially occurring daemonic manifestation of the Assimilation. Overview Carrier Drones, shortened as Carriers, manifest in humans as a flat octopoid daemon approximately the size of a mouse-mat. They are daemons of the Assimilation, observed to seemingly automatically manifest in areas of higher Void access, and typically "target" beings either whose ideals steer towards that of Varnaka, or whose will is easier to break. Manifestation Pictured right, on the information box, is the general position which a Carrier will adopt when manifesting on a human brain. When merging with the brain, the foremost mass of tentacles will form a web-like structure. The larger, outer tentacles will form a cage-like border for the affected area, which is composed of the frontal and temporal lobes. The smaller inner tentacles will then penetrate into the deeper regions of these lobes. The rear two tendrils penetrate the parietal lobe, maintaining a low level of control and also forming a stronger grip on the rear region of the brain. Control Over the Brain In humans, the frontal, temporal and parietal lobes are majorly affected by Carriers. The process of overtaking the brain is known as the transitioning process, and during this process the host is completely unaware of their infection. The frontal lobe is accessed to make direct changes to the host's personality upon manifestation, as well as gradually alter their judgement and approach to situations. This allows the Carrier to easier transition the host into a state of absolute control. Once the transitioning phase, taking approximately four months for the average adult, has taken place, the frontal lobe will be completely overtaken as extra tendrils are grown which create enough links to the Carrier to fully manipulate this area of the brain. The temporal lobe is left mostly unaffected, aside from its long-term memory storage. During the host's transitioning phase, the temporal lobe's long-term memory is removed, and left blank. This creates a noticeable amnesia in the host, which is a symptom usually used to identify the presence of a Carrier. The lack of long-term memory inhibits the host's recollection of events, beliefs or experiences which may be detrimental to, contradictory with, or otherwise opposing to the Assimilation. The parietal lobe is nearly completely uncontrolled. Instead of being altered, the sensor information processed in the parietal lobe is directly transmitted into a section of the Carrier, which will relay this information to the Assimilation hivemind. This renders the Carrier's efforts useful even if discovered in mid to late stage infection. Identification/Removal Carriers are usually identified by the host's displaying of symptoms associated with the Assimilation, including: * Amnesia * Severe long-term alterations to personality * An abnormally organized, regular lifestyle * A lack of acknowledgement for the suffering of loved ones * The loss of certain psychological functions * The permanent loss of any pre-existing habits, tics, mental illnesses or irregular quirks Upon discovery, Carriers will typically attempt to immediately overtake the brain of the host, producing mixed results with success rates increasing proportionally to stage of infection. This is countered by rendering the host unconscious, which hinders the ability of the Carrier. After discovery, an immediate surgery is required to remove the Carrier from the brain. After the host is rendered unconscious the Carrier will begin growing more tendrils to attempt to intertwine its own body with the brain as much as possible, and hence time is of the essence. To remove a Carrier, one must sever all of its tendrils from the main body (using a scalpel is normally sufficient) and the main body must be removed from the vicinity of the host. It is then advised that the Carrier is contained or neutralized as to prevent escape or re-infection. The host should then be reconstructed and have their brain cleaned of tendrils accordingly. Category:Daemons